


Calmaran shenanigans!

by HighbornCrab



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: (Mostly Call and Aaron but Tamara is dumb for them too), (it definitely will), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, If yall are expecting anything super high quality you are in the wrong place., Maybe other characters make appearances idk, Multi, There ain't enough goddamn Calmaraon in this fandom, They adults don't worry, This is my first fic in years be gentle, True Love, it might get steamy later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighbornCrab/pseuds/HighbornCrab
Summary: In which Call, Tamara, and Aaron are living on their own and navigating the wonderful life of college students as a polygamous couple. Call is a ball of sass and insecurities, Tamara stresses over every little thing, and Aaron has trouble saying no. Well jump the gambit of dealing with post chosen one angst, to straight-up smut. Come along for the ride.
Relationships: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart, Callum Hunt/Tamara Rajavi, Tamara Rajavi/Aaron Stewart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

  
Tamara had a lot going for her. She currently lived with her two boyfriends, in a comfortable and affordable home near the Collegium. She was by far the best student there (if the awards and congratulations of her teachers meant anything.) she had battled evil mages, devoured monsters, and elementals considered gods. Everything was wonderful.

This is what she told herself, as she cuddled against her biggest signif Aaron, who had his arm around her bare stomach and the other playing with her free, unbraided hair. She told herself this, to try and fight down the feeling of disappointment from her ruined date with Call. Her hands clenched when she thought of it, and Aaron had to have noticed but didn’t comment.

She had taken Call to a movie and dinner, Aaron staying behind to take care of some school work. It was supposed to be a special night for them (and a way to prove they were still dating.) There was nothing wrong with the movie but...it was boring, and they spent more time with hands wandering and lips touching than paying attention.

The dinner was ruined immediately, by the hostess refusing to “sit Constantine and his bitch.” Tamara had almost instantly slapped her so hard she fell on her dumbass. She took her signifs arm, flipped her hair and pulled him out of the restaurant absolutely **fuming**. It pissed her off now, her body trembling slightly at the memory. Callum has been quiet the whole way back, and Tamara knew he was more upset than she was. Aaron’s surprise was met with angry and embarrassed looks when they came back, and as Call dipped into his room (sometimes you need a space that’s your, regardless of living situations) to hide his flushed and distraught face, she had told Aaron everything. His response was nothing less of “what a **bitch**.” Aaron, the best boyfriend ever, had pulled up a movie and had Tamara cuddle up with him in their (the one they all shared) room, under the large comforter. As they lay there, the big blanket warm and the queen-sized bed covered in pillows, they had told Call they would wait for him whenever he wanted to come out. That was an hour ago, and the movie was almost over.

“If he comes,” Aaron whispered into her neck, the hand in her hair going for her clenched first. He unwounded it, and knitted his fingers in. “Well watch whatever he wants.” Tamara nodded, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. 11:35 at night. They were supposed to be home around now, giggling about their date and how wonderful it was. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, and she started to peel herself away from Aaron’s warm embrace.

“I need to go make sure he’s okay. You know how he bottles things up.” She says, attempting to crawl out of the bed. There’s a click, however, and Aaron pauses the movie as the door opens. Call steps in, his body awash with the glowing light of the television, shirtless and wearing boxer briefs. Tamara sat up, turning her body to face him (biting her lip at the sight of him, goddam did he look good). He had his face low, so she couldn’t see his (gorgeous, she felt) eyes.

“Call? Hi...” she whispered, a small smile on her face. “I was worried...are you okay?” Silence was her answer, and she didn’t pry. Havoc trotted in, and hopped on the bed, panting softly as he looked between Tamara and Call. Aaron sat up too but also stayed quiet. It was a few minutes, of Cal standing there, and his best friends...his soulmates, Tamara would always say, waiting.

“I had a bad thought.” He whispered, his voice hoarse from what she knows was his sobbing. Tamara’s body tensed. They had talked about this. Call...had been through a lot. Some of his trauma manifested as self-esteem issues and imposter syndrome. Aaron and her have hammered home that anytime he had a thought, good or bad, he wanted to talk about, they would listen and not judge him.

“Okay.” Aaron began. “You don’t have to say anymore. Alright?” He meant it. It had happened before, where he was feeling fake and lying and everything was crashing down. Those nights they held him, cuddled him, and...helped him forget, however their bodies could.

“I wanna kill myself.” Call’s voice came out, cracked and scared. As if speaking the words themselves inflicted pain. Tamara hadn’t heard that tone since...well, they were in high school, and he was leaning over...

“ **What**!?” They practically shrieked. Call didn’t get a chance to answer, as the covers flew off, and havoc barked hopping off the bed as they tackled him into a hug, crushing his body between them. Tamara is sad to say, that she and Aaron have talked about this at length. Though, she and Call has done the same and was sure that her two (best) boyfriends did too. Her first instinct, despite her grey-eyed partner's protests, is to rub along his arms and thighs (careful of his scar) to see if she felt any marks. Aaron held him there, checking his mouth and eyes.

“You didn’t eat anything did you?” Aaron said, his arms (strong arms, damn working out really turned him into a hunk) holding Call tightly. He gulped, and the smaller of the two shook his head.

“I-it was just a thought!” He said, and Tamara felt Aaron nod at the same time as her. They lead Call to the bed, supporting his weight off his leg, and had him sit down, one of them on each side. Bodies pressed together, they took his hands. Tamara’s hand fit neatly into both of theirs. Tough as she was, she was still a relatively short and thin girl. Didn’t mean she couldn’t kick ass though, it just meant she was always underestimated. They waited and felt Call take a breath.

“I...was thinking. About everything that happened. With Joseph, drew and...and Alex and Constantine.” His hands gripped theirs at the last two names, and his two signifs shared a knowing glance. They didn’t speak, and Call kept going.

“I could live with it. With the glances. They whispers. People being fucking **assholes** about it.” Tamara clicked her tongue and Aaron huffed. A few professors had to be, ‘convinced’ to even let Call into the Collegium. Not to mention the notes, magical and otherwise, that found themselves following Call all over the school. People smearing his name and calling him horrible things. He wore it with a grin, and Tamara felt he had learned to accept it. So...what changed?

“But I can’t watch it hurt you two more.” He whispered, and she understood. They...hadn’t escaped from Call’s harassment (“it isn’t jokes or teasing, it is **harassment** Call and it isn’t okay.” Aaron has said within the first week of their school year.) They both found notes and heard whispers that stopped when they entered the room. Aaron was almost always polite, Tamara? Nooot so much. She had her fair number of scrapes over it. (“Worth it,” she had said, kissing Call and Aaron as they healed her knuckles.)

“More?” Aaron said, and Call gulped in the way Tamara knew he was gonna say something stupid he fully believed.

“Aaron...you **died** because of me.” He whispered. Aaron opened his mouth, fury dancing across his face, but her voice came first.

“I chose you. That was my fault.” She whispered before she could stop herself. “Put a bottle of pills in my mouth the night I went home I felt so upset.” Okay, she **really** shouldn’t have said that. Call’s stare was one of complete shock. She licked her lips anxiously and turned to look at Aaron. He, however, quickly stood up, and shoved both of them onto their backs on the bed, his arms slamming by their ears to trap them under him.

“ **Stop**.” He snarled. The smaller signifs squeaked but didn’t move. Tamara had seen Aaron this angry a few times. The time she and Cal stayed up four days in a row to do a project perfectly after he told them every night to sleep. That weekend, Aaron has such a tight grip on them they couldn’t go to the bathroom without his permission. It was, honestly, super hot. So, hearing that tone, meant ‘shut up you are both being **idiots**.’

“If I hear one more time that it was either of your faults, I’m gonna **scream**.” He growled. “I am the one who assigns blame. I decide who’s fault it was. Alex, Strike, killed, me. It was his, fault.” He lowered his head, inches from their faces. In the static light of the television, they could only see his eyes, alight with fury and his lips, pulled back into an almost feral snarl. “You both did impossible and terrible shit because of that motherfucker. I will say this once. Tamara Rajavi, Callum Hunt, what happened to me was not your decision or fault. If I have to, I’ll bend you both over and beat your asses till you learn it. And we'll take about what **you** did later, Tamara” He pulled back, and stood over them, panting. “Are. We. Clear?”

“Crystal.” Was the weak answer from the two, scared into submission. He wasn’t kidding either. Aaron and a belt made a scary combo. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hair back. (Fuck Aaron, stop ruining other guys for us)

“Sorry...it just.” He holds his hands up and lets them flop to his side. “That’s such crap, both of you. Saying it was your fault. If you’re gonna take credit for something, make it something good!” He pauses. “Actually knowing Call...”

“Hey!” He said, a look of annoyance dancing across his face. Tamara snorted and covered her face, a creeping heat washing over her. The boys looked at her, each other, smirked, and looked back.

“What was that Tamara?” Call said, his finger poking her bare side a sickly sweet tone dripping from the words. She giggles and swatted it.

“Nothing!” She said, trying to slide away from him. Aaron presses his leg forward, catching her thighs between the bed and his own.

“Sounded...I’d say that was a snort Call.” Aaron said, and Tamara covered her face. God, she **hated** her snort. And these two assholes know it.

“I think you’re right!” Cal said, his fingers going to poke her side. She squealed and pulled back, wiggling her leg to slide it out of Aaron’s hold. Almost on instinct, his hand clapped her thigh to hold her down, and she moaned at the contact. Aaron instantly went red, and Call did too. There was a brief, awkward pause, then a chortle of laughter from Call. Then Aaron. Then the three, altogether, fell into a fit of giggles as they sat around the bed. Havoc, who had decided to lay on the other side of the bed during the tension, barked softly, laughing too. They rolled on the bed, bumping heads arms and legs, for a solid ten minutes feeling the tension from the last few minutes leave their bodies. When they giggled themselves out and had taken adequate gulps of air, they stayed silent.

“Call.” Tamara said. He looked at her, and she bit her lip to think of a response. She took a breath, let it out, and took one more. “I understand, that you don’t want to see us hurt by something you can’t control.” She places a hand on his. “But we knew that when we became...whatever you wanna call this.” She said, her free hand waving between the three of them.

“A pity date?”

“Two for one bargain?” Tamara sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“Whatever we are we knew the risks when we started. If people wanna be assholes to us about it, they can’t appreciate what we did for them.” She sat up, and grip Call’s hand tighter. “Call, you said you killed Aaron...and so did I. And he’s right,” she said, holding a hand out to stop whatever retort Aaron has cooked up. He shut his mouth with an audible click and took the extended hand in his, knitting his fingers in hers. “It isn’t our fault. But Call...you brought him back. He’s here. In bed, cuddling us every night because of you. You did, what no Makaris ever did!” She beamed at him, and she saw the small smirk of a smile. “Call...Constantine is dead. You’re alive. And Aaron and I will bind our magic before we leave you.” She nodded to Aaron, who quirked an eyebrow but nodded along with her all the same. Call seemed to bite his tongue, to stop either a sassy remark or tears Tamara didn’t know.

“Call.” Aaron said, his free hand knitting with calls, holding it tight. “You’re a hero.” Call opened his mouth, a snide remark cut off by Aaron kissing him softly. Tamara giggles and squeezes their hands, as Call relaxed and sank into the kiss. Aaron pulled back, and Call licked his lips as he smiled fondly at them.

“...thanks, guys.” He said quietly. Tamara yawned and crawled to the centre of the bed, pulling Call over to her side.

“Cmon you dumbass. Time for bed.” She said, Aaron and her working together to squish him between them. Legs and arms intermingled, their bodies moving to accommodate one another until they had settled down. Tamara kisses Call's cheek, as Aaron ran a hand over the small of his back.

“I love you Call.” She whispered to him. She heard him sniff, and a choked reply “I love you too” came from him. Aaron spoke softly.

“I love you idiots but go to sleep” the soft chuckle from Call’s chest made her smile. They’ll be alright, as long as they stick together. They made it this far after all...


	2. Call has a rough time at a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes off to pretend to be 100% straight yes sir. Call and Tamara have to do a rescue mission, but it goes as well as you’d expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit Aaron just tell people no for once.

“If I pulled a magic sword from a stone,” Call began, laying his head back into Tamara’s lap, “and turned into a magical girl, what kinda powers do you think I’d get?” Tamara looked up from her laptop, which was lighting her face up in the darkness of their living room. She looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

“The power to control animals, and probably lasers too.” She said. Her head titled to one side, her hair loose and hanging down to one side. Call’s eyes followed her locks down to her chest, the yellow crop top shining bright against her dark skin. Call’s eyes flickered back to her face.

“Sick,” He said. “I think you’d have fire and rock powers.”

“Pfff why?” She giggled, a hand leaving her laptop to rub the wolf splayed out on call’s chest. Havoc lifted his head into the hand, panting softly and lazily looking over the couple. They had all cuddled up in their small living room, the TV on to some show Callum was absentmindedly watching for the hundredth time as Tamara...what was Tamara doing? Call ignored the question, trying to look at he screen on her knees. Whenever call tried to take a peek, however, she would flick open a different window each time.

“Stop trying to peek.” She finally told him, digging her fingers into his hair. “It’s a surprise for you boys.”

“I hope you mean me and Aaron,” Call began, making sure to scratch Havoc in just the right place for him to let out a low humph. “I’d hate to imagine what Havoc and I would both need.”

“A bath, a shave, a kennel, maybe a collar.” Tamara mumbled...then her eyes lit up. “Oh my GAWD you and Aaron in matching collars would be so hot.” Call groaned. One, because he knew she would get them regardless of what he said, and two, she was so right but he couldn’t admit it. Her trademark evil smirk reappeared (“I do NOT look like a super villain Call!”) as she typed away on her laptop.

“Speaking of Aaron though, shouldn’t he be back by now?” Tamara said. Call nodded, checking the clock on the tv. It was almost midnight and Aaron had gone to that party with Rafe and Kai. Aaron’s main reason was to try and “hook up” (“God you’re all such BOYS” Tamara had groaned when they said that). It was so Aaron could prove he wasn’t into his two hot as hell roommates. But that had been over three hours ago and there hadn’t been a peep since.

“I really hope he didn’t get caught up in doing parlor tricks for them without us.” Call mumbled. Tamara nodded, pushing the laptop off her knees and onto the coffee table. A guitar riff sounded, and Call picked up his cellphone to a text from Rafe.

‘Aaron stuck doing party tricks HALP.’

“Oh for fucks sake.” Call groaned. He pushed Havoc off slowly, giving the dog time to jump off he couch safely. With another groan, Call stood up from the couch, and turned to his room. He sent a text to Aaron to confirm, but he got no answer.

“Aaron is stuck. Can’t say no again.” Tamara made an unsurprised noise, as she to headed down to her room. They threw on their cloaks, hers a deep blue having a stitching of brown down the seems, while Call’s was a purple with green stitched down the same area.

“I still can’t believe you went with that color scheme.” Tamara muttered as they slipped on their shoes. Call rolled his eyes, and got down to fit Havocs vest back on. He’d actually got him trained as an emotional and service support dog. Considering all he’d been through, Havoc had been a great help in calming his nerves everywhere he went. 

“Cmon bud. Let’s go save Aaron again,” he said, scratching his ears. “But hopefully without all the you know, PTSD inducing trauma and fighting.” Havoc barked, and Call took that as an agreement.  
———————————————————  
“So, just so I’m clear,” Call said, shotgun of Tamara’s car as they drove through the suburb near the Collegium. “They started taking whole neighborhoods” Tamara nodded, her eyes focused on the road. “Ensured that they could only be bought by people with at least an iron year bracelet,” he held up his own, gold and full of various charms, one of each year and his makar one as well, dancing in the light of the street lamps.

“Uh huh” Tamara said, checking her phone floating in front of her for directions.

“Because they realize magic is becoming so widespread they need a lot more housing then they had.”

“Eeeexactly!” His girlfriend said, looking over and smiling at him. “Which is why we had to flash our bracelets and why we can’t just fly in. We have to look normal for the most part. There is a dome of magic around these areas to stop people from snooping around, blocking both satellites and other spy tech. My parents told me that they also have someone working with the government to make a task force designed to make sure magic isn’t being abused in these towns!” She winked at Call. “But, only the cutest boys can know that.” The blush that crept up his cheeks wasn’t obvious, but the way he cleared his throat and looked away was. Tamara smiled big, as they turned the corner at her phones behest.

“Holy shit” Call muttered, seeing the house down the road. You could see lights, flashing and dancing from behind it, cars parked all up and down the street. Call could see other students flying in, landing on the lawn and entering the houses front door. Coolers floated above the heads of everyone, shooting drinks out whenever someone raises their hand. Call saw smoke and fire dancing behind the house, catching the light and morphing into various forms. Dragons, wolves, planes, even some video game characters shines in the lights. 

The house itself was huge, not as big as the Gables but large enough that Call felt small as they pulled up to the front of it, quickly snatching a parking space that had literally just opened up. Big bay windows showed people, dancing, drinking, and Call swore he saw some girls tits pressed against the glass as someone slammed into her from behind. (Gonna have to Mark that down as a fantasy for later, he mused.) 

Call and her had both tried calling Aaron prior, but it went straight to voicemail. He didn’t wanna say it, but he had told BOTH of them to make sure their phones were charged for this reason. And considering they hated when people randomly contacted them and seeing what they were doing, Tamara and Call had made them all rings that blocked tornado phones (Call constantly forgot the real names for those.)

“Stay here.” Tamara said, making sure her cloak was on right. The crop top and booty shorts she wore underneath were going to be seen as an invitation to anyone who had more than a few shots in them. Call nodded, glancing at the same couple he saw earlier. “Suuure stay in the car, away from the cool mansion party. Whatever you say! Sounds like fun!” She gave him a scathing look, one he returned with a stuck out tongue.

“If they find out YOU’RE here too, you and Aaron will both be stuck. And if someone mouths off about you, I can’t be held liable to hold back while you’re there.” She said, opening the door to climb out.

“My hero!” He called after her. She slammed the door and flipped him off, heading up to the front of the house. A flash of her wrist to the door, and she was gone.

“Whelp Havoc.” He said, turning to the backseat his dog was relaxing in. “Just you and me. While Mom isn’t home...” he patted his lap, and Havoc happily hopped over the center console, laying down on Callum’s lap and showing his master his stomach. Call scratched it, remembering Tamara’s warning in the back of his head.

“My parents gave me this car Call, it’s not for joyrides, street racing, or flying. There are better cars for it. And rule ONE of my car, is no dogs in the front seat! Do you know how hard it is to get his hair out of everything, even with magic?! The backseat is bad enough but the front has too many places for that shit to hide in.” Of course, she never said anything about BOTH her mutts being in the front. Call scratched Havoc’s neck, looking up at the house party in front of him. 

“You know bud. I’ve never been to a party. Not even a pity sleepover.” He mused. Callum felt a surge of melancholy. “I mean, I went to the Gables and hung out a few times. But that...was more of something I kinda had to do, you know bud?” Call sighed and leaned back. The Makaris just had to wait. 

For another five minutes before he groaned and stepped out of the car, Havoc leaping out first. Testing the weight on his good leg first, Call turned to the house and took a breath. His anxiety was building up now, and the longer he waited the more it would drive him crazy. The breath hisses out of his teeth as he took his first few steps forward, Havoc pinned to his thigh. 

As he stepped up to the door, he saw some people in the front yard whisper and point to him. After all, not many people have a limp and a goddamn chaos ridden wolf as a service dog. He shook his head and waved his wrist to the door, which clicked open and he felt a wave of heat and the smell of smoke hit his face. Waving his hand and coughing, he forced his way into the main hall. 

Each room had something else going on, from beer pong using cups that floated around the room and balls which ricocheted wildly every time they were thrown, to a room that had people shoving lichen that smelled funky to Call into their mouths. Call did know he found the ‘we do not wanna be here’ room, as they all sat around flicking through their phones, pretending they weren’t awkwardly waiting for someone. Their faces lit up when they saw Havoc.

“Oh my GAWD HES SO CUUUUTE!!” Some of them said, getting up to swarm them. Havoc, seeing them surge, barked twice and growled low, taking a more defensive stance. Call shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, the various teens (these guys are teens right cause some of them don’t even look old enough to be in highscool) jumped back. 

“Sorry guys, he’s working. No pets.” The grumbles of disappointment gave Call a faltering feeling, but he ignored it. He was on a mission after all. “Hey, any of you guys know where Aaron is?” 

“Dude there’s like 30 Aaron’s at this party,” one of the boys said, a lanky teen who was even thinner and taller than Aaron. Somehow. Call nodded, admitting he wasn’t very specific.

“The MAKAR Aaron.” He said, and THAT hot their full attention. They looked up at him, and Call felt his heart jump as recognition creeped onto their faces.

“Holy SHIT you’re Callum! Callum Hunt!” The aforementioned Makar gulped, fighting down the anxiety that was swelling in his gut. He simply nodded, and the teens (seriously who let them in here?) jumped up to swarm him again. Havoc hadn’t moved, and growled again, louder this time as they got close. 

“Heyyy so, Havoc doesn’t like people crowding us...” Call chuckled. “Last time that happened he had to rip out a few guys throats, it wasn’t anything to hard for him but I don’t want him to work too much.” Call clamped down on his tongue, realizing he was doing his tactic of lie lie lie again. The teens however, seemed to believe everything they said, talking a step away from them both.

“Look, guys, I just wanna find Aaron and get the hell out of here. Think you can point me in the right direction?” The lanky teen nodded his head, and used his hands to show Call the direction to go.

“You wanna go down the hall, take a right, and on your left will be the backyard through the glass doors. Last I heard he was back there showing off.” Call nodded, and leaned down to pat Havoc. The dog relaxed immediately, making sure to lick Calls face to calm him down. Call pushed himself to his feet, his leg already aching, before nodding once again to the group.

“Hey, Mister Hunt?” One of the girls said, a smaller thing swaddled in a purple hoodie and jeans. Call raised an eyebrow at that, but titled his head at her. “Thank you...my big brother says you helped save him when that chaos guy attacked...”

“....oh.” Call...had never gotten that before. Maybe some from people that felt they had to, Maybe a few from Assembly members that understood. The rest of The Assembly, and some times it felt like the world almost blame him for the attack in the first place. 

“No problemo kid. Stay in school!” He said, shooting an awkward finger guns at her. “I didn’t and look how fucked up I am!” The girl chuckled and gave him a finger guns back. Feeling his anxiety replaced by something warmer for now, he continued on to the backyard.  
———————————————————

Calls escapades in the House didn’t end when he left that room. He turned, feeling eyes on him, and saw a girl, older than him, leaning against the wall. The door shut behind him as they made eye contact.

“Mister Hunt?” She said, a sultry tone dripping from her lips. Call took a step back, a heat creeping up his neck. The girl was a head taller, dark brown hair tumbling down in front of her head down her tube top, across her bare stomach and reaching to mid thigh on her cutoff jeans. In the light, Call had a hard time seeing her eyes, but he swore he saw a flash of blue.

“Uh...no? You just missed him! He went that way.” He said pointing to the hallway he was heading, and the girl smirked at that. 

“Did he leave his dog here?” She said, pointing to Havoc who looked up at her with a curious eye. Call sighed and nodded. 

“Look, Miss, you’re lovely, but I wanna find my girlfriend and,“ boyfriend, soulmate, counterweight, the words flashed across his mind for a second “best friend, and go home.”

“Aaron Stewart and Tamara Rajavi right?” She said, tilting her head to the right. “You know they say they are fucking behind your back.”

“They wouldn’t do that.” He snapped. The girl didn’t react, looking at his face carefully. Call always was worried when people brought that up. He was never sure he was convincing enough. Maybe he was too convincing. It was such an annoying balancing act, but he’d be damned if he didn’t feel it was worth it.

“You really trust them don’t you?” She said, and Call just stared back. “I saw a girl like her heading to the back about 5 minutes ago. I’m Debby, by the way.” She reaches a hand out to him, and Call felt a surge of anxiety and distrust. But he wanted to be polite, so he took the hand and shook it quickly, before turning and hurrying away, a casual thanks over his shoulder. He didn’t hear anything over he din of the house, the sounds of a music increasing as he headed to the back.

The door to the backyard was exactly where he was told, and he slipped past some guys grinding and kissing, to open the back door and slip outside, Havoc at his side. The backyard was full, and it took Call a good few minutes to fully take in the scene in front of him. 

Speakers floated around, music pumping from them. They were like balloons anchored down, techno music flowing from it. On the other side of the backyard, Call saw the DJ, but due to people floating together, people throwing balls of colored fire up, and even some elementals flying through, he couldn’t tell anymore detail. There has to be over 100 people, both above and in the crowd. Aaron could be back here, Tamara trying to pull him out. He’d need to find a smart way of looking for them.

But he wasn’t known for thinking things through, so he leaned down to Havoc, and got close to his ear. “Find Aaron!” Havoc barked, barely heard over the music, and he pulled Call forward. He had a chain of air magic in his hand, feeling Havoc pulling him deeper into the crowd of people, who moved out of The wolfs way, as he barked and nipped at people, letting him pull Call through the throng of people. 

Was his decision a bad one? Ohhhh yeah. The dread climbed up his throat, as Havoc navigated his way through, Callum tried to see if he could see any familiar faces in the crowd. But it was just glazed eyes, screaming voices and clashing bodies. He saw other faces he knew weren’t real. Jospeh smirked at him from behind a couple holding each other tightly. Drew, winked at him from between the legs of two girls jumping to the beat. Call closed his eyes, and simply blindly followed Havoc. They’d find Aaron, go home, he can hold himself together till he gets in his arms and Aaron can do it for him. Havoc stopped, and Call opened his eyes to the dog whimpering, and holding Aaron’s bracelet in his mouth.

The world titled, and Call took the accessory out of Havocs mouth to try and check. And saw the small black charm. Callums ears rang, his vision swam, and his head was screaming 

“Havoc.” Call said calmly, the anxiety close to boiling into a full blown meltdown. “He’s fine. He just dropped this. Let’s go back to the car.” Regardless of how many terrible thoughts hit call, he knew he had to get out of the crowd, the bodies moving and flexing to crush him. Havoc seemed to understand, and began pulling them out of the group. Call’s vision swam, and he was struggling to keep his grip on his magic. His nerves frayed, and he started loosing grip. Havoc, god bless him, noticed Call’s faltering steps and he forced people back, sliding next to call’s bad leg and letting him lean on him as his master limped further. 

“This was so fucking stupid...” he muttered, angling havoc towards the far side of the yard. Eventually, he found himself slipping out, towards the fence on the far side. He leaned against it and sunk down, taking a deep breath that filled his lungs as his nerves settled slightly.

He placed his head between his knees, gulping bigger and bigger breaths. Havoc worked his between his knees and torso, slipping his bulk in deep enough to softly lick Calls face. The panic attack that was slowly building eased slightly. It was still there, a pool knee deep, like water slowly rising to drown him, but havoc kept him afloat. He held his dog close, slowing his breathing and trying to drown out the music. 

Callum jumped, as his pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone, and saw “Tamara<3” pop up. He fumbled with it, his hands shaking, and answered.

“Call, what the hell? I told you to stay put! And I KNOW havoc was in the front seat too!” She took a breath, and Call, despite his best effort to come up with a retort, an excuse, anything, fell apart when he spoke

“Tam?” His voice cracked, and he didn’t even have the energy to curse. He continued, the torrent of worry spilling out.

“I-I went to look for Aaron cause I was worried, and I ran around the party for a bit met some weird people, they were nice, b-but I went to the backyard and went into the crowd w-with havoc, a-and I saw Joseph and Drew, then we found Aaron’s bracelet and now I can’t stop thinking about what happened to him so-so-so” Call could feel the hysteria rising. His panic coming in like a tidal wave. Not again not again, Aaron HAD to be okay it’s just a party! But his mind went darker, of all the fucked up things that could’ve happened to his best friend, experimentation soul stealing, ransom-

“Call!” Aaron’s voice came across the line and Calls entire body relaxed. He wanted to cry as his boyfriend spoke. 

“I’m okay, it’s okay. Tamara pulled me away and we’re at the car. I’m safe.” His voice lowered. “I’m okay babe. Safe and sound waiting to hug you. Do you want us to send Rafe or kai?” Aaron’s smooth voice felt like a massage, relaxing Calls muscles as he heard them. 

“N-no. No I think I’m okay. I found your bracelet.” He muttered, wiping the tears he didn’t know he was crying off his face.

“Thanks. Some girls wanted to see it and they pulled it off me in the confusion. Don’t worry they weren’t assassins.” He joked, and Call didn’t think it was funny but appreciated the attempt.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll see you at the car.”

“Call?” Aaron’s voice said, low again. Callum has to press the phone against his ear to hear. “Yeah Aaron?”

“When we get home, I’ll make it up to you.” His voice dropped in pitch, the soft timber sending a shiver of anticipation down Calls spine. 

“Goddamnit Aaron, I cant walk around like this, you jerk.” There was a laugh, and he heard the phone being taken away (“you lost your bracelet?! You fucking, don’t smirk at me mister!” Tamara said in the background.)

“Call, we’ll be by the car. Just come to us okay? And babe? I love you.” Calls panic attack was thumping away to the beat of the music, but it throbbed just a touch softer after that. 

“Jesus Christ you’re supposed to be smarter than that.” Call said, getting a snort from Tamara. As Call opened his mouth to tease her, she hung up. He looked down at the phone and let out a small laugh, before pulling himself and havoc up.

“Just a bit farther boy. No more surprises hopefully.”

———————————————————

Call was cursing his big dumb mouth as he was shoved out the first floor window, flying over the deck and onto the soft grass of the lawn. Catch ONE guy saying he could beat the shit out of your boyfriend, call him out for it, find out your boyfriend was making out with this dudes GF, and you get your ass rocketed out a window with air magic, just his luck.

“Fuck, I’m too tired for this shit.” He muttered, pushing himself to his feet slowly. Him and Aaron had spent most of the day training their magic, seeing what else chaos magic can be used for. He had EXPECTED to be sitting at home snuggling with Tamara, not about to go toe to toe with a fucking bull that can throw balls of air like toys.

Call turned towards he guy, a dude who probably played football in high school but couldn’t make it anywhere else so just kept the bulk. He had short hair, a gray muscle shirt and basketball shorts on. Call groaned. Why couldn’t he have fought someone that didn’t look like they just came off a basketball court where there wasn’t a net?

“I’ll kick the shit outta you and then that little Makaris boyfriend of yours!” He growled, stomping towards Call. As he finished his sentence, there was a bark and havoc shot out of the broken window, over the deck, and onto calls attackers back, clawing and snarling as the man screamed and thrashed. With a ball of air in his hand, Call whipped it towards his knees, knocking the guy down as Havoc dug his teeth into his arm, deep enough that if he moved, the dude would lose a bunch of muscle. 

“You done?!” Calls heart was racing, and his ears were roaring. A tingling sensation began to creep its way up his face, and he knew he was minutes away from having a full meltdown. The guy nodded, holding the rest of his body still as Havoc kept his grip on the man’s arm, teeth imbedded in his bicep. His buddies stepped out from the door, cracking knuckles and stepping towards him. Call opened his palm, chaos leaking from him. He really hoped they didn’t push it considering this much was killing him.

They stopped, their looks going from ready to brawl to horrified in a second. They backed away, hands up, as Calls attacker cried out while havoc held him. Call dropped his hand, a car door opening behind him.

“Havoc, let him go.” Instantly, Havocs jaw opens and he darts to call, doing his best to calm him down. Only a second later, arms are around his waist and drag him off his feet.

“We’re GOING!” Aaron’s voice said above Call, lifting him off his feet and towards the car that Tamara had already pulled around. Call felt his face wash with a mad tingling sensation, and his breath picked up to hyperventilation. 

Rafe and Kai appeared, standing between them and the group slowly accumulating outside the front of the house. Debby was there, shrieking at the man who’d started this whole mess. The two boys turned to Call

“Don’t worry about us!”

“We’ll be fine, just GO!”

Call didn’t see anymore, as he and Aaron flopped into the back, havoc jumping to the front. Tamara floored it, and that’s all Call remembers before his vision started going black.

Call’s mind was nothing but black waves, swallowing everything as his body could no longer breath. His body was numb and he couldn’t even see, as he struggled for breath. This was it. He was gonna die, and he deserved it. For everything he did in this life and he past, he was going to suffer locked inside his own body.

And then something soft and wonderful touched his lips, air was forced into his mouth and down his lungs. Call’s body began to reawaken. First call could feel his breath, could take the massive gulps of air from the wonderful lips of his boyfriend. His sight came next, staring into the gorgeous green eyes of his lover, so worried and sad. His hands came next, trembling and reaching up to grab Aaron tightly. His hearing came next, to the sound of Tamara and Havoc making a ruckus in the front.

“Is he okay? Call!? Call!?!” Unable to form words, call used a shaky hand to make an “OK” symbol. Tamara sighed in relief, and the car soon started moving. Havoc had barked at every word, and now hopped into the back to lap at his face softly.

“You okay babe?” Aaron said, not getting off Call as he softly petted the smaller man’s hair. Call laughed, shaky, jittery, more like a Sob.

“N-not, really.” Aaron gave him a small smile, and helped move them into a better position. Instead of crushing him against the backseat, Call was sitting between his legs, the belt wrapped around both of them as Aaron held call against his chest.

“I’m sorry, Call.” Aaron whispered into his hair. Call’s hand went to Aaron’s thigh, and he gripped it softly. To ground him. Aaron was okay. He was right here, holding him, and Tamara was watching them from the rear view mirror making sure they were okay. Callum wasn’t okay right now, but he will be.

“T-they, were gonna beat you up,” Call said after a few minutes. His body was slowly relaxing, releasing the tension he’d been holding since they got there. Aaron made a small humming noise, his nose in Call’s hair and a hand on his chest. If Call wasn’t still freaking out he might have ground a little harder into his boyfriend.

“You, kissed one of their GFs.” 

“WHAT?!” Tamara said from the front seat, her eyes shooting to stare right at Aaron from the rear view mirror. To his credit, Aaron looked immensely embarrassed, his face covered in horror and bright red.

“Aaron you have ten seconds to explain or you’re sleeping in a kennel tonight!” Aaron’s mouth opened wide, spluttering and reaching for something to say when Call felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket, and when seeing it was Rafe calling, shoved it into Aaron’s hands. Nope nope nope, they CANNOT know how messed up he is right now.

“Wait what do you want me to do?!” Aaron said, holding the phone like call gave him a live grenade. Call opened his mouth, but at that moment the phone zipped from Aaron’s hand to Tamara, who smoothly answered it and placed it next to her ear.

“Hey Rafe. Call isn’t feeling that great, he’s used a lot of magic and is basically passed out. Yeah I know what happened...who the hell is Debby?” Tamara’s face screwed up in annoyance. Call felt Aaron hide his face and Call did his best to not make eye contact.

“Oh! You’re Debby. The one who kissed my roommate and causes my BOYFRIEND to get in a fight. Right?” The sass oozing from Tamara would’ve been cute had she not been giving both of them a dirty look in the back seat. “I’m not sure you CAN apologize for that. But I’m listening.” Tamara nodded as she drove, as Aaron kept himself tucked into Calls hair, hiding his face whenever Tamara looked back at them.

“Rafe will give you my number. We can discuss this in more depth then, Alright?” After telling Rafe yes, it was okay to pas her number, she tosses the phone back to call. His fingers and arm didn’t work, and when he reached out to grab it it bounced off and landed on the floor. He stares, watching his hand shake and fingers close slowly. As if his hand was freezing. He quickly pulled it back, but the look Tamara and Aaron were giving him in the mirror showed they saw. He tucked his hands under his legs and stayed quiet the rest of the drive. It’s gonna be a long night  
—————————————————

Call would never admit it, but he fucking loves when his signifs take care of him. Aaron carrying him inside, Tamara kissing his forehead, helping him undress as his hands shook like crazy, and tucking him into their bed before climbing in with him. Even when Aaron offered to feed him. It was super embarrassing of course, but he couldn’t help but feel a small warm spot in his chest whenever they fawned over him.

“Y-you guys don’t-“

“Have to do this” they said together, rolling their eyes as Aaron slid under the covers next to him. 

“You always say that. Did you ever think we LIKE doing this?” Tamara said, sliding an arm around his side. Call bit his lip, to stop both kissing her, and the thoughts of how they only like broken things slipping out.

“Call, honest to god, shut up already.” Aaron said, pressing his frame against calls side, a hand going for his hair and another for his back. “We love you. We’re gonna help you. Whether it embarrasses you or not.” Aaron’s lips came forward, softly pecking his forehead where Tamara had kissed before. “So, well pretend you aren’t crying and cuddling us, and we can pretend I didn’t cause any of this mess.”

“Oh no buster.” Tamara said, laying her head on calls chest. “You’re paying for that one.” Call sighed softly, as they bickered over him. He slipped his hands onto their backs, and felt their warmth over his body. He may be a screw up, and unable to defend the people he loves as well as he wished. But they don’t need him to. As he drifted back to sleep, he swore he felt them rest their heads on his chest


End file.
